Deathly Attraction
by CrucialDetails
Summary: Violet resists her attraction to Tate, and does her best to derail her emotions, even when she herself begins to spin out of control. With the House closing in on her, she pushes back against her boundaries.


****Hello, bodies! ****

****This is my first AHS fic, and I hope you enjoy! First time on to FF in a while, and it is good to be back!****

* * *

**Violet lounged on the center staircase, watching her parents' handiwork as the latest vultures inspected the house. The Japanese couple raced out of the house and into the car, with Marcy trailing quickly behind them in high heels, trying to conduct herself with a little dignity. The ever determined Marcy had been valiant in her attempts to sell the godforsaken house, but the antics that always drove away potential buyers hadn't ceased in the 10 years Violet had been existing as a spirit. **

**She heard her parents giggling in the kitchen, as Marcy waved papers at the couple speeding away in their van. These days, it seemed her parents were more childlike than her. She examined the perfect, pale skin of her arm and felt a pang of regret. Even through a decade of being sixteen, her unchanging appearance never failed to depress her. **

**Vivien walked around the corner, holding Ben's hand. Their relationship had never been better, even with Hayden living in the house. They were happy to live in their own little world, a place where even the most adulterous bastard would have to be a loyal husband.**

** "****Vi, you should have seen their faces! I don't think I should be enjoying it this much," her mother excitedly told her, "but this will never get old even if we are here another 100 years."**

**Though she smiled at her parents' frivolity, inside she was disheartened at the idea of spending another century here, with only Halloween as a reprieve from the ungodly crew that resided here. Ben smirked at his wife and daughter.**

** "****You know, you should really join in next time! It's a good way to pass time," her father said to Violet.**

** "****Sure, Dad, maybe next time," she responded with as much artificial enthusiasm as she could muster. She quickly gave a half-grin to her parents before high tailing it upstairs to her bedroom. She ignored her parents' concerned glances, and shut the door before anyone could interrupt her. **

**Although there had been many attempts from the living to move into her room, Violet managed to uphold some manner of personal belongings. Although her stereo was long gone, she'd managed to keep some of her favorite albums. She would sit on the bed (left from the Hispanic boy's short lived tenancy here) and try to recreate the songs in her head. She was just getting into the groove to "Let's Dance" by the Ramones, when she had a knock on her door.**

** "****Come in!" she shouted, figuring only her family members and Moira would give her the benefit of asking permission to come into the room that wasn't technically her's anymore.**

**Unexpectedly, it was Nora that opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. Violet's surprise quickly turned to suspicion. **

**"****What do you want?" she asked defensively. Nora's blonde curls shook with indignance. **

**"****Now, I am here as a favor to your mother and nothing else, and you will speak to me with respect!" the old fashioned woman retorted as she pointed a long and dainty finger at the teenager. Her clothing was reminiscent of the past, when the house was first built. If she were not so proud and bitter, Nora would have been a beautiful woman. **

**Violet stood up straighter, and glared at Nora, daring her continue. The woman, apparently appeased with Violet's silence, brushed down her skirts and flipped her hair back, accidentally revealing her gunshot wound.**

**"****Alright then, where was I…" **

**Nora told of how she once saved Tate as a child from her own son, Thaddeus. Violet involuntarily wrinkled her nose as her ex's name, but Nora plowed ahead. She then revealed that she pressured Tate into raping Vivian, as sort of a payback to her. **

**"****...so really, I suppose your mother's death falls on my shoulders. I should've let the little brat die right then and there, but ****_my _****mother instilled some morals in me, unlike some children. Anyway, the boy has been positively woeful for 10 years, and so have you. No wonder you are a perfect match," she concluded, laughing at her own little dig, "Your parents have decided to forgive Tate Langdon, and it is high time you do as well." Nora left the room with the sashay of the hips, and left Violet's door wide open.**

**She couldn't think. Violet knew tate was probably watching this ordeal from afar, but she didn't want to know this changed anything. She kept her face calm and collected, walked over, and slammed the door so hard that it shook the house. **

**Now, with the gateway closed, her emotions began to show on her small face. How could her parents forgive him? After all he had done to their family? After he ****_killed Vivian?_****And this is overlooking all the other ordeals Tate had put her through. He was a psychopathic killer, and that was that.**

**"****This changes ****_nothing, _****you monster!" Violet yelled powerfully, certain that the creep was lurking around somewhere and waiting for her to run into his arms. Surely enough, she heard a sharp intake of breath and an undefinable movement to her right. One instant, and the boy had disappeared, but not fast enough to disguise the tear running down his face.**

**Violet rustled back into her bed, and wished that she could fall asleep and forget for a few hours. Unfortunately, she had lost that privilege when she shoved the handful of pills into her throat. She was suddenly struck with an emotional pain so deep and cold, that she didn't even have time to suppress the first sob. Because, even though a decade had passed without a single word to him, her love for Tate had not faded. It burned and seared her to her core, and she could not quell her need for him. She forced herself to quiet down, and repeated a mantra to herself.**

**"****I hate Tate Langdon, I hate Tate Langdon, I hate Tate Langdon…"**

**Eventually, her emotions ebbed and she was silent. She pretended she didn't care that somewhere in the house there was a boy who she loved, no matter how twisted and sick he might be. She vowed to erase all her happy memories with him. **

**But, much to Violet's dismay, she was destined to be with Tate.**

* * *

****So what'd you think? I'd love some feedback! Reviews are fabulous, and PMs are great too! Thanks a million****

****Love Always,****

****~Me****


End file.
